Cadena: The pure thief
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Lovino es un buscado ladrón en Alemania y todo lo que quiere no es dinero, sino pagar la salud de Isabel. Está desesperado y ni su hermana o hermano pueden ayudarlo. Los demonios Arthur y Alfred le ofrecen perfecta salud para Isabel a cambio de un cómodo precio ¿Aceptará?. Nyo!Spain x I. Romano, aparición de Rusia y China. Sexta parte de la saga "Cadena"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

* * *

**Cadena: The pure thief**

Lovino Vargas es un conocido ladrón en Alemania, él es sur italiano y la razón de su estadía en este país es por su misma ocupación: Ladrón. _¿Por qué?_ Fácil, su pareja, Isabel Fernández, está sumamente enferma. _Y entonces ¿Lovino es quién la cuida?_ Sí, no pudiendo trabajar a sus dieciséis años optó por ser un bandido, nada peligroso, sólo robaba lo que necesitaban entre los dos. _Me pregunto qué pasaría si después de dos años y medio de aparente estabilidad Isabel llega a empeorar o no…_Entonces veamos.

No es misterio para Lovino que lo están buscando, tampoco lo es que a su pareja la vida se le escaba con sólo respirar. No sabe qué tiene, los doctores que ha podido contratar no logran descifrarlo tampoco, o les da miedo cometer errores y prefieren desertar. Lovino sólo sabe una cosa: Si no logra curarla pronto, ella morirá.

Él se siente desesperado. Por más que tenga contactos y contactos, logre robar y consiga algunos privilegios en el lado obscuro de la vida, se siente impotente por no poder ayudar a su amada.

Está tratando de no enloquecer, pero ciertamente le es difícil. Otra vez tiene una especie de discusión con Isabel.

—Lovi, pero no tienes que exaltarte tanto, —Dice la joven acostada en el sillón de una de las improvisadas y humildes moradas que poseen alrededor del país—. Estoy bien…no te preocupes.

Eso dice ella. Está muy delgada y ojerosa, su piel morena parece decolorada y su pelo, recogido en un moño, se ve opaco. Y ni hablar que habla como si se hubiera estado desvelando por más de una semana. Así que Lovino la mira con incredibilidad; entonces bufa y le dice con notable molestia:

—Si tú estás bien entonces yo soy el Representante de Italia. Maldición, Isabel, al menos di una mentira creíble. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se rió levemente y con cierta dificultad se levantó del sofá para caminar hasta él y abrazarlo con debilidad. Lovino no le devolvió el abrazo, no lo soportaba, sentía varias de las costillas de ella contra su cuerpo. Débil…No podía hacer nada y no lo soportaba, su corazón dolía a más no poder y jamás dejaría que ella lo viera llorar así que fingiendo estabilidad sólo palmó su hombro para despedirse con un tono serio y cansado: —Iré a buscar qué comer…Regreso en un par de horas.

—Ve con cuidado, Lovi… —Le respondió sonriendo.

Él no quería verla así. Apresuró su paso para salir. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse, de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones….de no llorar. Se maldijo a sí mismo y maldijo lo que sea que Isabel tenía.

Le tomó unos minutos normalizar su respiración y aparentar de nuevo la calma con facilidad. Así que se puso la capucha de su suéter y empezó a deambular. En el camino sacó su teléfono y empezó a mandar un mensaje.

_Per: Vince  
mart 13:32  
Estaré fuera,, cuida a Isabel_

_Di: Vince  
mart 13:33  
Voy!_

Eso fue todo, su hermano menor podía ser un poco torpe pero siempre confiaba en que pudiera asistir a Isabel si algo sucedía. Entonces siguió caminando con un poco de más tranquilidad, ahora pensaba en qué podía conseguir para la cena del día.

Pasó por un mercado, revisando precios y ofertas. Esta vez no robaría, sería justo y honrado usando el poco dinero que tenía en el bolcillo… Que había obtenido estafando; aunque fue hace tres semanas y las personas no salieron heridas. Pero no le atraía tampoco la idea que con sólo un par de frutas se le fuera la mitad de este.

Mientras revisaba algunos tomates masculló molesto: —Maldición…y yo que pensaba que podía ser un día sin carreras.

—_Para ti no será necesario hacerlo más._

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa seria y dura voz al lado suyo. Tanto que sus vellos se erizaron y con el alma en la boca trató de escapar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

—¡Oye! ¡Detente!

Fue en vano, Lovino corría a gran velocidad y en menos de un minuto ya estaba fuera del mercado. El hombre corría detrás de él, luchando por que no se le escapara de vista. Lovino no miró atrás y sólo buscaba algún callejón para hacer exactamente eso. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no quería ser atrapado. Se maldecía, fue muy descuidado y ahora estaba a un pelo de ser capturado por las autoridades.

El chocar contra una pareja que llevaba muchas bolsas de compras fue su desgracia. En lo que se recuperaba y volvía a tomar velocidad al fin el hombre que lo seguía lo tomó del brazo.

Se sintió desesperado, usó toda su fuerza para soltarse pero no pudo. Gritó.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡No hice nada, suétam—!

—¡Tonto, soy yo!

Se detuvo en seco. Con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho. Entonces sintió furia al reconocer esos serios ojos azules. Este aflojó el agarre sólo para que Lovino se zafara con violencia y enojo.

—¡Mal-Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?!

Y claro, él a diferencia del italiano, sí tenía paciencia.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste quién corrió como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Y quién fue el inepto que me persiguió? ¡Tarado!

—Está bien. —Suspiró—. Lo siento, pero necesito que te calmes y dejes de gritar. ¿Entendido?

Lovino dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor: Tenían su atención puesta en él muchas personas curiosas o listas para llamar a la policía si había algún disturbio. El italiano se sintió algo avergonzado, entonces bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos.

—Tú no me mandas… ¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

El rubio de ojos azules suspiró, tomando valor.

—Tu hermana…ya se enteró de todo.

Lovino sintió un vuelco el estómago con pánico y culpa, seguido de un arrebato de ira: —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tú le dijiste, ¿verdad, maldito?!

—¡Cálmate ya! —Entonces tuvo que zarandearlo, no podía dejar que el otro perdiera los estribos.

Lovino sentía que la mitad de su mundo se había ido al traste. Era imposible, tanto para ocultarle todo lo que hacía y luego llega Ludwig y le dice que lo sabe todo. ¡Todo! Quería saber cómo se enteró, quería saber si podía cambiar los hechos…quería saber si su hermana menor no lo odiaba después de enterarse sobre su "honrada profesión".

Ludwig lo calmó y logró hacer que lo siguiera hasta su casa. Nervioso, frustrado, culpable, molesto…tal vez eran las principales emociones que tenía Lovino en ese momento. Al llegar y entrar en la morada el mayor anunció su llegada:

—¡Felicia, estamos en casa!

Como respuesta se escuchó desde el fondo, aparentemente la cocina, la voz femenina y entusiasta de una adolescente de diecisiete años, mientras parecía que caminaba hacia ellos, acercándose al mismo tiempo que decía: —¡Al fin! Gracias a Elizabeta y sus trabajos sin horario estuve sola todo el día, además de que—

Se detuvo abruptamente. Al ver a Lovino su semblante cambió, por dentro quería controlar la situación mas no pudo, se acercó rápidamente hasta él y con su mano firme provocó el eco de una fuerte cachetada dada a su hermano.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de no llorar de frustración y tristeza. Lovino no dijo nada y parecía que había aceptado la pequeña muestra de agresión, sentía que merecía eso y mucho más. No dijo nada y se mantuvo serio, mirándola con tristeza oculta. Ludwig se adentró en la casa, desapareciendo de la escena.

Felicia, con palabras amargas, al fin rompió el silencio: —¿Cómo pudiste?

No obtuvo respuesta. Así que, con una voz que se esforzaba por no quebrarse y gestos que trataban de hacer que pudiera expresarse mejor, la chica, adolorida, siguió reclamándole a su hermano:

—¡Responde, Lovino! ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? Me mentiste, creí que estabas en España porque según tú, Isabel estaba recibiendo tratamiento médico. ¡Pero no! Resulta que no estabas ni a treinta kilómetros de mí y para empeorar las cosas eres un ladrón. ¡Yo tenía que haberme enterado sin preguntar! ¡No con el noticiero, el periódico y obligando a Ludwig para que lo contara todo! Ahora me siento una total estúpida porque te extrañé a ti y a Isabel en vano y también resulta que hasta Vince sabía todo y te ayudaba junto con Ludwig.

Esperó respuesta pero Lovino vacilaba cada vez que trataba de decir tan siquiera una palabra. Tenía mucho que decir, tenía mucho por expresar y a la vez esconder. No quería verse débil pero ahora sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir ante la desesperación.

—¡Responde!

—¡Porque no quería involucrarte! —Exclamó agitado—. Porque siempre he tenido la puta mala maña de no querer que me ayuden. ¡¿Contenta?! Hice lo que pude para que nadie más se enterara pero el estúpido bastardo patatas se dio cuenta y poco después Vince ya estaba enterado. Por eso te lo ocultamos, demasiada gente sería peligroso y sabíamos que tratarías de impedirlo.

—¿Por qué de esa forma? Juntos pudimos buscar ayuda para Isabel y…

—¿Y ser un parásito? Disculpa pero a los dieciséis no eres candidato para un trabajo decente, dos adultos comenzando sus carreras no son de pedir demasiada ayuda y con el expediente manchado no puedes salir a la luz con facilidad… Aún cuando la mitad de los crímenes de los que te acusan son de otras personas.

Entonces fue turno de Felicia para guardar silencio. Ella no tenía idea de lo que sentía su hermano, casi dos años más joven que él pero su madurez era suficiente para comprender. Cuando por fin logró que Ludwig le contara todo se sorprendió que Vince estuviera involucrado, son mellizos y algo tuvo que contarle… Pero no, nadie le dijo nada. Tal vez porque predijeron su reacción: Alterada hasta los huesos, sintiéndose traicionada y luego trataría de impedir a toda costa que la situación progresara.

Sí, Felicia podía ser amable pero también tenía su carácter. Son embargo hubo un fallo: Sí reaccionó mal, sólo que no advertiría a ninguna autoridad ni obligaría a sus hermanos o su pareja a nada. Quería que todos estuvieran bien, no obstante buscaría algo más sutil y confiable.

—Lo siento… —Fue lo que dijo ella después de un rato.

Lovino la miró, confundido.

—Perdona… ¿Qu-Qué acabas de decir?

—Que lo siento. —Dijo alzándose de hombros, apenada—. Lamento haberte gritado, ahora entiendo por qué hiciste todo esto.

Él no dijo nada, se sintió aliviado por las palabras de su consentida y querida hermana y la abrazó levemente. Entonces le fue devuelto el intento de abrazo…por un par de segundos antes de recibir un buen puñetazo en el estómago por parte de su hermana. Se quejó haciéndose para atrás, adolorido.

—Listo, ahora estamos a mano. —Comentó feliz la muchacha.

—Está…bien… —Decía Lovino con cierta dificultad, rodeando su estómago con ambas manos, inclinado hacia delante—. Me-Me lo merecía…

—¡Pero claro! —Sonrió triunfante, antes de usar un tono de voz menos infantil y más madura: —Ahora sentémonos en la mesa y hablemos seriamente sobre cómo podremos ayudar todos a Isabel.

Lovino logró reponerse del golpecillo, pero al escuchar las palabras de su hermana lo hizo volver totalmente a la realidad y darse cuenta que estando solo no puede. Accedió a hablar civilizadamente con Felicia y Ludwig, después hablarían con Vince, Isabel e incluso Elizabeta, quien también sabía del problema pero por su trabajo sin horario fijo no podía ayudar todo lo que quisiera.

Y hablando de Isabel y Vince. El menor cuidaba a la joven mientras ella descansaba cómodamente en el sofá de la pequeña guarida. Le había traído algo para comer y estuvieron hablando un rato pero el cansancio constante la hizo dormir en menos de tres horas.

Vince se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con su celular, totalmente aburrido. Eso hasta que escuchó unos pasos muy cerca suyo. Alzó la mirada rápidamente, guardando el aparato y levantándose al frente de Isabel.

Dos personas lo visitaban, mejor dicho, dos seres. Uno le ganaba un par de centímetros al otro, uno de ojos azules y otro de ojos verdes, ambos usaban trajes militarizados. Ambos con cuernos sobresaliendo de sus cabelleras y con una cola grácil moviéndose de un lado a otro. El más alto tenía un par de alas nacidas de la noche de ultratumba al que ya no pertenece y el otro portaba las alas de un desterrado del Cielo, ya casi no hay plumas y las que posee son negras y descuidadas.

Un ya no era ángel y el otro ya no era demonio. Entes de un mundo que no es negro y que tampoco es blanco.

El rostro de Vince perdió color y sus verdes ojos se abrían de par en par. Lleno de incertidumbre y un creciente miedo se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Quié-nes s-son? ¿Qu-Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos rieron burlones, antes de empezar a responder con simpleza y cierta burla. Comenzó el mayor, portador de unos altivos ojos verdes: —Soy Arthur, venimos en paz.

—Alfred, no te haremos daño.

—De hecho, venimos para hacerte una propuesta a ti y a tu hermano.

—Yo…yo no te-tengo herma-nos. —Se atrevió a mentir.

Volvieron a reír divertidos ante la respuesta, así que Arthur le hizo el favor de explicarle todo: —Sabemos todo de ti y de toda tu familia. No necesitas ni puedes mentirnos así que ahórrate esas estupideces. Sólo queremos ayudar a la novia de tu hermano.

Vince no supo qué responder. La respuesta le heló la sangre y honestamente se sentía intimidado frente a esas criaturas tan excéntricas y raras. Quería huir lo más rápido y pronto posible, pero no podía correr con Isabel a cuestas con lo débil que estaba, además sabía que sería inútil. Tragó en seco al notar que su escapatoria no estaba dentro de ninguna posibilidad.

Alfred volvió a reírse burlón antes de hablarle: —No somos malos, nos gusta divertirnos pero esta vez queremos ayudarte a ti y todo eso.

—Pe-Pero… —Vaciló por un momento, entonces respiró hondo antes de responder: —Imagino que tampoco son buenos… ¿Cómo es que quieren ayudar…nos?

—Simple, —Decía Arthur sonriendo orgulloso mientras manipulaba por completo la verdad—. No podemos hacer un bien demasiado grande, pero nuestra maldad no es grave, podría decir que es casi nula. Si te ayudamos no será algo del otro mundo.

No hubo respuesta. Tardó unos minutos pensando y analizando la situación. Isabel no parecía percibir nada a su alrededor por lo que seguía profundamente dormida. Al fin respondió: —Según ustedes, ¿Cómo planean ayudarnos? ¿Qué planean?

Alfred, con una sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo más, se apresuró a responder: —Sanaremos a Isabel de su letal e incurable enfermedad.

Vince se asustó ante lo que escuchó. Musitó con cierto miedo y sorpresa: —¿Le-Letal e in…incurable?

—Sí, —Respondió Arthur—. Letal e incurable.

—Pero no te preocupes, —Le decía Alfred—. Para eso estamos aquí.

El italiano no respondió, mirándolos con notable recelo.

—Escucha, —Dijo Arthur—. Hablemos con tu hermano Lovino, entonces podremos llegar a un…acuerdo.

—¿Qué…clase de acuerdo? ¿Co…Cómo saben su nombre?

—Por supuesto que uno muy satisfactorio para todos, —Canturreó Alfred, ignorando la otra pregunta—. ¡Pero basta de charla! Tenemos que hablar con tu hermano.

Vince volvió a tragar en seco. Asustado ¿Cómo sabían todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían de verdad? ¡Nunca los llevaría donde su familia! Bueno…al menos no por su propia cuenta, estamos hablando de seres poco humanos.

Sus alas, cola y cuernos desaparecieron. Sus ropas militarizadas se transformaron en unas casuales prendas de moda. A simple vista parecían turistas angloparlantes visitando Alemania. El miedo embargó el cuerpo del joven quien no les quitaba la vista por nada, y tampoco se movía de su lugar, no descuidaría a Isabel aunque por dentro se muriera del miedo y la incertidumbre.

—Entonces… —Comenzó Arthur con una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Qué hay de Isabel?

Ninguno de los otros respondió, Alfred simplemente movió su mano, dirigiéndola hacia Isabel y sin mucho qué esperar ella abrió los ojos, despierta. Ella se miró confundida por un momento, viéndose a sí misma incrédula. Se sentía realmente bien.

—¿Vince? —Preguntó ella con un tono bajo pero que en cierta forma se escuchaba saludable, con energía…pero también confundida—. ¿Qué pasa, quiénes son ellos?

Arthur se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa, caminando hacia ella para ofrecerle una mano.

—Somos doctores, te ayudaremos a curarte por completo.

Vince no pudo decir nada, boquiabierto por la sorpresa y el miedo que aún surgía en su interior.

Isabel, sorprendida y confundida, aceptó la mano de Arthur para levantarse con una energía que había creído perdida hacía mucho. Se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Qué es lo que han hecho? Me siento…bien.

—Es nuestro secreto, —Respondió Alfred dándole un guiño con sonrisa traviesa—. Aunque por ahora no está completo. Si tu familia acepta podemos hacer que tu mejora sea total.

—Por lo que ahora, —Siguió Arthur—. Iremos con Lovino para que podamos curarte.

—¿Lovino? ¿Por qué él?

—Él está a cargo y Vince está de testigo, —Decía Alfred mirando al nombrado—. Somos excelentes en lo que hacemos. ¿Verdad?

El italiano titubeó, inseguro los miró por un par de segundos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Isabel. No tardó más en hablar al ver la leve chispa de esperanza y alivio en los ojos de la joven. Inocentemente decidió ocultar que ellos no eran de este mundo y que por algún motivo sabían todo de ellos; con una sonrisa respondió: —Sí, son muy buenos.

Ella se sintió más que bien, confiando en el hermano de su amado asintió con una sonrisa y miró al par de supuestos médicos. Ignorando ciertas dudas en su interior, respondió amablemente: —Muchas gracias a los dos.

—Es un placer, querida. —Respondieron al unísono.

Sí, ellos estaban cada vez más felices y satisfechos de su avance.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando, sin si quiera indicaciones de Vince o Isabel, Arthur y Alfred ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Felicia donde sabían que estaba Lovino. _"Una corazonada, son hermanos. ¿No?"_ Fue lo que dijeron ante las incógnitas de Isabel y Vince sobre cómo sabían, no suponían, sabían, la ubicación del otro italiano.

Mientras caminaban Isabel no hacía más que dudar sobre cómo la habían encontrado y qué habían hecho para que se sintiera tan mejorada. Ellos simplemente respondían como el Maestro de Mentiras.

Ensimismados en su charla, no prestaban atención a nada y les daba igual si alguna persona escuchaba una que otra frase. Médicos y su paciente, no hay mucha importancia o relevancia en el asunto. Con la excepción de un par de personas que ya conocían perfectamente quienes eran Arthur y Alfred.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran dirigirse hacia Isabel y Vince para advertirles, Lovino apareció buscando a los susodichos. Tenía un aire que mezclaba la preocupación, incertidumbre y cierto enojo. Lo primero que preguntó no fue lo aparentemente bien que se encontraba Isabel, sino quiénes eran el par de usuarios que los acompañaban a su novia y hermano.

—Hermano, —Dijo Vince—. Ellos son Arthur y Alfred.

—Mucho gusto, Lovino —Respondió sonriendo Arthur, Alfred simplemente asintió.

Pero no obtuvieron el mismo simpático saludo por parte de Lovino, él les respondió de manera tosca y recelosa: —¿Cómo saben mi nombre, bastardos? ¿Y qué demonios hacen con mi hermano y mi novia?

Ellos rieron ante la respuesta del italiano. Arthur le respondió: —Somos médicos, queremos ayudarte a ti y a tu novia Isabel.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito su ayuda? Es más, ¿Quién dijo que necesitábamos ayuda?

—Por favor, —Se rió Alfred—. Te buscan por casi todo el país y tu novia se ve perfectamente enferma.

Eso no hizo más que enojar a Lovino. ¿Cómo demonios sabían esos extraños que él era un criminal y que Isabel estaba enferma? Inconforme con esa respuesta tan abismalmente reveladora y odiosa, preguntó el motivo de su gran conocimiento.

—Vince nos dijo mucho, y accedió a que te ayudáramos.

—Y además, —Siguió Arthur—. Tenemos el poder para ayudar a Isabel y limpiar tu nombre.

El italiano no creía nada y, a pesar de que la ilusión de curar a Isabel le hacía agua la boca, no caería en los tontos cuentos de un par de extraños que sabían más de la cuenta. Además sabía que Vince no les había dicho nada, su rostro de culpa y miedo lo denotaban, la de Isabel mostraba preocupación y confusión.

—Ajá y los policías no me buscan por más de un crimen. —Respondió con duro sarcasmo antes de seguir con la misma frialdad—: Háganme el favor y lárguense de mi vista antes de que empiecen a buscarme por asesinato, malditos bastardos.

—Oh, no te pongas así—

Arthur fue interrumpido por las palabras llenas de cólera de Lovino: —Largo. De. Mi. Vista.

Sin esperar respuesta fue a tomar de la mano a sus dos familiares, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar. Mas una frase de Arthur bastó para que detuviera su paso, lleno de una gran esperanza e ilusión así como duda.

—¿Y si te dijéramos que un simple trato, con un precio ínfimo para tu familia, nosotros curaríamos a Isabel de su enfermedad mortal?

No hubo respuesta. Esa voz no le parecía tan casual como antes, sonaba segura y orgullosa, atrayente al punto que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no darse la vuelta de inmediato. Pero sucumbió a la tentación al escuchar a Alfred hablar.

—Sólo date cuenta que ella anda con seguridad y su estado actual no es casi nada deplorable. Nosotros hicimos eso y podemos hacer que dure por siempre.

Tentador.

Lovino no pudo evitar girarse, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiéndole con rapidez. Mantuvo a Isabel y Vince detrás de él, por seguridad, mientras, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, se aventuraba a preguntar: —¿Qué clase de precio?

Ambos seres rieron, satisfechos y cómplices. Alfred le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Titubeante y un poco receloso asintió y se dirigió hacia ellos. Arthur se acercó a su oreja para decirle en secreto.

—Tu alma.

Lovino se mantuvo de pie, frío. Paralizado no podía escuchar más que los latidos de su corazón y su mente repitiendo esas dos palabras._ "Tu alma." "Tu alma." "Tu alma."_

Divagó. Aunque era absurdo pensar en un alma como "ínfimo precio", la idea se veía bastante tentadora si con eso podía costear la salud de Isabel. No tendría que sufrir y ella podría vivir tranquila, él podía dejar de robar, así Felicia no estaría preocupada y Vince llevaría la vida normal con su hermana. Tantos beneficios con sólo su alma, pensándolo bien, valía la pena.

Antes de siquiera terminar de pensar Arthur facilitó su decisión. Con una gran sonrisa se separó diciendo como si fuera cualquier cosa de la que hablaban.

—Y no tendrás que pagar hasta que mueras.

—¿Pagar qué, Lovi? —Preguntó curiosa y preocupada Isabel. Vince asintió.

—Bienes, —Respondió Alfred, sonriendo—. No se preocupen, son sólo asuntos de dinero y contactos. No sentirán nada, pueden morir a los cien años que si no ha muerto hasta ese entonces no le cobraremos todavía.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó ella, dudosa e incrédula.

—Mira, —Dijo Lovino con una sonrisa—. Tengo muchos contactos y dinero entre varios de ellos, si llega a saberse mucha gente se perjudicará, pero no valdrá nada cuando muera porque los contratos están manipulados. Entonces ellos dos podrán cobrarlo como mis representantes.

—¿Estás seguro, hermano? —Preguntó Vince, con miedo.

Lovino, con una máscara de tranquilidad empezó a responder: —Así es. Todo saldrá bien y—

—_¡No!_ —Se escuchó de un extraño, irrumpiendo en su conversación.

Resultaba ser un hombre un poco más bajo que ellos. De origen oriental por lo que se podía ver en sus rasgos además de una larga coleta de su cabello negro y lacio. Su rostro mostraba estar algo agitado e impaciente.

Los cinco miraron al recién llegado. La enferma mujer y los dos hermanos mostraron desconcierto al ver a quien no conocían. Alfred y Arthur no se molestaron en disimular su ligero fastidio, sobre todo porque ese hombre venía acompañado de un albino más alto y robusto al cual también conocían.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, bastardos? —Preguntó Lovino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Yo soy Yao Wang, —Respondió el de pelo negro—. Y él es mi compañero Iván Braginski, _aru_.

—¿Y qué desean exactamente? —Se atrevió a preguntar Isabel, mirándolos con curiosidad por su abrupta interrupción.

—Evitar que estos entes arruinen sus pobres vidas, _da_. —Respondió el albino con una sonrisa ligera.

Un sentimiento de duda y de preocupación embargó los cuerpos de Vince, Isabel y de Lovino, quien sin pensarlo dos veces diría algo pero fue interrumpido por el fastidio y sorna de Alfred: —¿No pueden, ustedes dos, dejar de arruinar nuestra diversión?

—¿No les basta que hayamos jugado con ustedes antes? —Dijo Arthur con el mismo tono.

—Un momento, —Interrumpió Lovino—. ¿Todos ustedes, bastardos, se conocen?

—Desgraciadamente sí, _aru_. —Respondió Yao en un suspiro con ligero fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ellos son escoria del mundo, —Dijo Iván con una sonrisa que no parecía siquiera atenuarse con su insulto—. _Da_, no puedo creer que siguen queriendo jugar haciendo trampa.

—¿De qué putas están hablando? —Exigió Lovino, con molestia sobreentendida.

Arthur se adelantó a responder: —Pasa que, según Yao, nosotros dos le hacíamos cosas feas en la noche cuando se supone que estaba dormido. Sufre de esquizofrenia y nosotros éramos sólo sus médicos.

—Aunque ya te recuperaste, —Dijo Alfred—. Así que no veo el por qué estás tan molesto. Deberías de darnos gracias.

Yao frunció el ceño, conteniéndose para no decir algo que empeore la situación. Iván emitió un pequeño sonido, que parecía un gruñido oculto en una tenue risa. No aceptó el insulto a su compañero y para evitar más habladas innecesarias decidió hacer saber el motivo de su aparición.

—_Da._ Arthur y Alfred no son de este mundo y aunque molestaron a Yao hace tiempo ahora él está bien ya que pude evitar que siguieran con eso. —De inmediato, ignorando la ira destilada de los ojos de Arthur y Alfred, se dirigió hacia Lovino; mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Ahora se están enojados porque ya ustedes saben que ellos no son médicos y sólo quieren otra alma pura para divertirse un rato._ Da._

Los ojos de los italianos e Isabel no podían abrirse más. La sensación de peligro, de haber estado a punto de cometer algo estúpidamente dañino y de no saber si quiera qué hacer los inundaba. Lovino era el más perturbado, ¿Qué quería decir con alma pura? Ellos pidieron su alma, y hasta donde sabía ni siquiera su boca sucia podía aspirar a ser pura. ¡Era un ladrón, carajo! ¡Conocía a tantas personas del mercado negro y bien sabe que causó más de un problema grave entre buenos y malos! No, no era un alma pura.

—¿Entonces por qué pidieron mi alma? —Se atrevió Lovino a preguntar—. El bastardo dijo que querían divertirse con un alma pura, ¿Por qué pidieron mi alma como pago por la salud de Isabel?

La mencionada, así como Vince se vieron abrumados por la sorpresa y el miedo. El supuesto pequeño precio era el alma de uno de sus seres queridos, era casi imposible de creer.

Arthur bufó antes de responder con desgano: —Los humanos son tan torpes a veces. Escucha, a pesar de todas las cosas que has hecho no lo haces por hacer daño, sino por una buena causa.

—Eso te hace tener un alma más o menos limpia —Dijo Alfred alzándose de hombros—. Como sea, que no se te suba el ego por lo que te dijimos, —Luego sonrió de manera juguetona y misteriosa—. De todas formas ya no podremos jugar contigo como queríamos, no podemos llevarnos el alma de nadie sin su permiso. Arthur, creo que es hora de irnos.

—_Bye, bye!_

Diciendo esto ambos giraron sobre sus propios talones y levantando algo de polvo, desapareciendo en el acto. Vince e Isabel miraban sorprendidos el lugar donde estaban de pie ambas criaturas. Lovino suspiró, fastidiado, no creía ni una palabra de lo último y ahora estaba de nuevo frustrado porque la oportunidad de curar a Isabel se vio perdida.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se escuchó un grito de Vince. Los cuatro se giraron para ver al muchacho con Isabel en sus brazos, inconsciente, de nuevo pálida, de mal aspecto…de nuevo enferma. Lovino se acercó rápidamente para alzarla y llevarla a la casa de sus dos hermanos. Tenía un plan B, buscarían a un médico que Felicia conocía y que sabía que era bastante competente y se preocuparían del dinero más tarde después de hacerle frente a las autoridades.

Sin decir nada fue caminando, seguido de un Vince nervioso. El italiano mayor pensaba en cómo rayos iba hacer, ni siquiera tenía una pista de lo que pudiera tener su amada. Sinceramente no creía que fueran a encontrar a algún médico con las suficientes agallas para tratarla.

Iván, como si hubiera leído su mente y como si en realidad no estaba ahí por pura casualidad, caminó junto con Yao para decirle a Lovino: —Debes ser el hermano de Felicia_, ¿Da?_

Lovino se detuvo en seco, con Vince, igualmente sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo la conoces, bastardo?

—Felicia Vargas, una vieja amiga de mi hermana Sora, _aru_ —Respondió Yao—. Logró contactarnos y nos habló de ti hace un par de días. Nos pidió que ayudáramos a Isabel. Llegamos ayer aunque planeábamos reunirnos todos hasta dentro de un par de días más. _Aru._

—Quieres decir…

No se lo creía, ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo con sus giros tan raros? Pero sentía que no eran malos, que mínimo sabían de lo que hablaban y lo tenía en claro después de la salvada que les pegó a él y a su familia.

—_Da._ Seguramente tu hermana ya habló contigo, —Sonrió Iván—. Soy el médico que curará a Isabel. Yao es mi asistente y, si mis cálculos no fallan, estoy seguro que la enfermedad de ella no es más que una mutación de algún virus o bacteria por haberse fusionado o relacionado con una previa enfermedad.

—Maldita sea. Habla en italiano, alemán o español, no conozco otros idiomas.

—Quiere decir que sólo es la mutación de dos enfermedades combinadas, o es lo que supone por la información que ha recibido de su historial médico. _Aru_ —Respondió Yao tranquilamente.

El interior de Lovino se sentía tan caliente que sentía que podía quemarse, la alegría le inundaba. ¡Santo Cielo, tenía esperanza! ¡Una maldita esperanza que podía volverse realidad! No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, estrechando el cuerpo de su amada, su felicidad era demasiada. Vince también lo sentía, quería mucho a su cuñada y se alegraba que por fin tenían la oportunidad de tener una vida más normal.

Yao sonrió al notar la felicidad emanante de los italianos. Iván, aunque se mantenía tan tranquilo con la misma sonrisa de siempre, se mostró complacido.

Algo bueno estaba por suceder, todo mejoraría. Lovino lo sabía, Isabel mejoraría y encontraría la forma de pagar por todos sus crímenes sin desdichar a su familia, valía la pena afrontarlo si sabía que ya ni su novia o sus hermanos peligraban.

Miró de soslayo a Iván y Yao antes de seguir caminando. En voz baja se atrevió a hablarles con tranquilidad.

—Oigan, bastardos, les diré esto de antemano y no esperen que vuelva a salir de mi boca…

Ellos lo miraron atentos. Y sonrieron ante la palabra que recitó Lovino después de unos segundos.

—Gracias.

_Al fin se superó a sí mismo. _Y tal parece que no se dio cuenta, ni nunca se dará, de lo valiosa que era su alma. _¿Arthur y Alfred se habrán enojado por no poder cumplir su plan? _Tal vez, pero las reglas de su estatus les impedían hacer mucho más. Lo más seguro es que la próxima vez jueguen con alguien que no tenga relación con otra persona con la que hayan jugado antes. _Es lo más factible, tal vez no intenten volver a tomar un alma pura en mucho tiempo más._

* * *

**N/A:** Este fic se va a relacionar de alguna manera con una serie de fics independientes, los cuales se tocan en un determinado punto, los que están dialogando se darán a entender quienes son hasta el último fic de esta cadena.

Costó...pero se pudo ¡Se pudo, por amor a Kami-sama, se pudo! Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio porqué Lovino tiene un alma pura. Alfred y Arthur no pudieron hacer nada más porque en su forma humana y no siendo de ningún bando sus poderes o posibilidades son más limitadas.

Espero les haya gustado, la sétima y última entrega de la saga Cadena la podrán ver dentro de..antes de que termine el año, posiblemente entre octubre y noviembre, sé que no pasa de ahí porque tengo la idea principal. Se llamará "Cadena: Little and big book" Los personajes principales van a ser Perú/Costa Rica y Bulgaria/Rumania. No tengo un summary definido así que me disculparán por eso, la pequeña pista vendría siendo: Lucía y Miguel desean hacer un documental sobrenatural para un proyecto universitario, no encuentran nada atractivo hasta que escuchan a Damyan -Bulgaria y Adam -Rumania- hablar sobre un ángel y un demonio que decidieron llevar una relación amorosa. Al fin tienen un tema y deciden hacerles una entrevista la cual ellos están a gusto de realizar.

No les diré más porque me paseo en todo y ese no es el chiste. Así que los dejo por ahora, se les quiere mucho y los espero. Nos leemos, Chao!


End file.
